Devil May Cry 0: The Rise Of Vergil
by RAS144
Summary: A series a dabbles pertaining to Vergil's life prior to DMC3. From Vergil falling in love with a human, but now just any human, to raising his child.
1. Little Emperor

"He's not breathing."

"WHAT?!"

Vergil lowers his head. "I'm sorry."

"NO...NO, DON'T SAY THAT!" She suddenly started rampaging through her stuff in the nightstand's cabinent. "Here!" She grabs the stillborn and placed the green leaf-shaped lollipop in his mouth. "Come on," she shakes him over and over. "Damn you, open your eyes!"

"Jeanne! It is dead!"

"It? IT?! THIS IS OUR SON! I BET YOU WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN!"

"HOW DARE YOU-"

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" A cry fills the room.

They gazed speechless, watching the newborn crying with the sharp candy in his mouth.

"I never gave up on you!..." She trembles, taking the candy out his mouth. She glares at Vergil. "Apologize you worthless cur."

He was still speechless. He drops to his knees and shook violently. There was a sharp inhale and tears hit the floor. Vergil embraced both mother and son. "I'm sorry." He chokes out. "I'm sorry Nero."

* * *

They continued their family moment for quite sometime. They rocked their bodies and sung soothing tunes to pacify the little bundle of joy. However, it was soothing them for them him. They had each other, smiling, relieved, blessed.

"He has your everything," Jeanne giggles.

"Impossible. That would imply he has my eyes, which are not silver."

She scoffs at him. "Smartass." She noticed he finally calmed down and fell asleep. He was definitly breathing. "He'll like that name."

"What was that?"

"Nero. Named after a powerful emperor. Refined but ruthless when determined."

"Reminds me of a certain witch."

"No no no no no no. The one fiddling while Rome burns i you, love." Jeanne kisses Vergil's cheek, then chuckles when he tried to hide his blush. She turns her attention to Nero. "Even if you do become crazy like your namesake, we'll always love you."

* * *

Vergil couldn't believe what happened in one day. That Jeanne brought a little baby him into this world. This cold unforsaken place. Jeanne sleeps, exhausted from labor. He never knew women endured so much during childbirth. Copious amount of pride swelling within him. Pride that the continuation of Sparda's legacy will also be his. Pride that his wife Jeanne was persitent and never giving up on Nero though he had. "I'm sorry, Nero." He whispers over and over again. "From this day forward, I'll never stop loving you. I'll always stand up for you. I'll always be your dad and you'll always be my son. Not a soul can change our bond. We are forever one." He repeated over and over hoping Nero would always remember his words even if those were to be his final words.

* * *

_**Inspired by Onison's new song "I'll never stop loving you". It made me think of Vergil and Nero (especially since the Devil Arm maybe a fragment of Vergil's soul). I think a piece of Nelo Angelo seeked out Nero just so Nero could be strong enough to protect his loved ones. I'd even go as far as to say Vergil's actions in DMC3 were driven by parental insticts (his powertrip resulted in a lost moral compass but I think he regained it).**_

_**(This chapter is still under construction. However, I'm still going to write on until I get writer's block.)**_


	2. Witch and Cambion

"Well, I'll be damned, you're still alive!"

A Fortuna clergywoman walks up to Vergil, who's outfit was simular to the nuns of catholicism (except it was white catsuit hybrid as well). Did most of Fortuna wear that? He didn't think so. The religion of the island is Spardatism, the worship of the Legendary Dark Knight.

"Don't look at me like! Sparda, you old geezer, it's Jeanne!" Said the nun named Jeanne.

"Excuse me?" Vergil mutters. This mysterious women knew Sparda on a first-name basis? "I have been suffering from memory lost as of late." He gasps when he saw a gun pressed against his temple. The other townspeople began running for their lives from the gun-weilding nun.

"You couldn't fool me forever, you fooled me initally, but couldn't do it forever, not with that stench. Even in Sparda's human form, he never looked as young, and his aura was never so weak. You're a cambion." She stares at his face, seeing his confusion and rolls her eyes. "Half-Human, Half-Demon. Goodness, had it been so long since a half-breed was born?" She starts eating a green lollipop. "I digress. Your daddy and mommy still owe me, and you need to-"

"My family owes you nothing, human." With those words Vergil, walks away.

Jeanne gasped at the audacity of this half-breed brat! She needed the late Eva to pay her debt and dammit, if it had to be paid through him, so be it. "Human? That's the title you give me?!" She yells at him. "Would a mere human have met your mother, 200 years ago?!"

Vergil stops walking and turn to face her. "Speak."

Jeanne smirks. "I'm sorry, but you have to say the magic word."

"I demand that you tell me." Vergil points his Katana at her.

"Stubborn boy, just like Sparda." She summons her own Katana. "If I defeat you within five minutes, you'll have to say please. If you can hold off, then I'll immediately tell you about your father, hand over your mother's creation, and your debt family debt will be void."

"I accept the conditions. "

They fight. Through the entire time, Vergil was baffled by Jeanne win. He unsheathes Yamato and attacks first, Jeanne dodges, and disappears. Then, excruciating pain explodes in his body, bombarded by slashes and kicks from a lightning speed foe he could not see. By the time the assault came to a halt,

She sighs. "I see. When Sparda defeated me, it wasn't because Yamato was superior to my Shurada. It was because Sparda was the superior swordsman."

Vergil groans and glares at the witch putting her foot on his chest. "Now, say the magic word or you get nothing. Expect for humiliation that you're not even half the demon Sparda was."

He grinds his teeth. "Please."

"Good doggy." She couldn't help but snicker at Vergil's face, filling with indignation.

"Yes, I met your mother 250 years ago in the Victorian streets of London. Poor girl, all alone in the orphanage being labelled mad for seeing the creatures most could not. Did you know demons killed her family? She knew the truth, she saw through the demons' disguise but nobody would believe her. Unfortunately the demons responsible ere also her therapist and Orphanage director. I told her "I can set you free. You were not meant for this life. You wont be alone, you'll have a sister. And if things go really well, you'll have multiple sisters just like you. You'll never be alone again."

Vergil was quite intrigued. He never knew any of this about his mother.

"As a token of gratitude for joining the clan, I killed the demons and avenged her family. However, she killed the therapist herself in the most irony ways I've a demon killed. Now liberated from her former life, I began training her and teaching her the ways of the Umbra. While traveling to different nations. When the day came to become a true umbra, she wasnted no contract with a "mere vile demon", but a powerfu one, one even demons fear. A kinslayer. THE infamous kinslayer. I told her her to not be stupid about it, but she was determined to find a demon who shared her disdain for demon kind. She eventually found the of the demon she looking for: Sparda. So after 10 years of searching, we seek out this Sparda in Fortuna Island."

They walked to the Fortuna castle as close as they could possibly get without a certain Order taking note of their trespassing. That castle is where Sparda ruled and protected Fortuna for a few centuries. Now, he finally learned, that was the castle he met the love of his life.

"Sparda, being as stubborn and cold-blooded as you, told us to leave. He challenged us to a duel. If we sustained fighting him in a short amount of time, he'll consider the offer. Deja Vu, no?" She chuckles, he glares at her, she rolls her eyes. "Stick in the mud: Son of Stick In The Mud." She sighs. "Fine, I'll continue. We fought and he was beating us, badly. But Eva had a trick up her sleeve. She revealed her famous creation, The Braclets Of Time, one for me as well, and we begin to put Sparda on his guard, allowing us to win." She could see the silent cambion tremble with excitement. His stoic face could not fool her. "We lost, but surpassed his expectations. Si he lost the bet. He listened to Eva's story, which was heartbreaking to him. She gave him her braclet, symbolizing our partnership, which allows the wearer to slowdown. She quickly made a third one, because that girl was a prodigy herself."

"What was amazing about your mother was her 'Wonderland' ability. She created her own complex realm that she physically espaces to and mentally traps her enemies. Once she kills them in that world, they become mindless puppets under her control."

Vergil looked utterly shocked at this point.

"She eventually had an army of demons at her disposal. Yes, your mother isn't as impressive as your father but….I digress. Sparda had a demon named Nevran locked away in a tower somewhere which he allowed Eva to make a faux-contract with. This allowed Eva to feed off her powers of Lightning and bats."

"Is that all?" Vergil asks.

****"No, but I'm sick of talking." She got up and gave Vergil a hand, which he didn't accept. "So until then, you're stuck with me."

****

* * *

**Now, this chapter won't need alot of editing, but it's also under construction. I hope you like the chapter where Jeanne and Vergil meet. **


End file.
